Sakyuhara Ane
Sakyuhara Ane '(砂丘原あね ''Sakyūhara Ane) is one of the main characters of Blessings Pretty Cure. She transforms into 'Cure Desert '(キュアデザト Kyua Dezato), the Pretty Cure of souls, scales and the sand. Ane represents the Strength Arcanum. Personality Ane is very mature for her age and is most known for her kindness and care towards other people. She is seens as a big sister by most of the school and is looked up to by many of the girls, receiving compliments often. She really mothers people she is close to and wants to protect them with all she has, making her rather reckless, although only few people know about this trait. She has a very realistic look on life and is easily enraged by people who don't see the world for what it is. She also has a special dislike of careless rich people, most likely because of her background. Appearance Ane's eyes are a blue grey and her hair is a light brown hair. She has straight bangs, hair reaching just beyond her shouders and a section of it is braided, a few strands behind her right ear. History Ane was born to a young single mother, her father having left her mother before she was born. She lived with her mother for some time, until she suddenly disappeared, leaving Ane alone. Being a young child without much on her, Ane ended up in the streets, alone for quite some time. However, she met some children in the same situation as her and joined their group, which would later become known for being one of the more dangerous gangs in the city. She ended up as one of the oldest there and started sheltering the younger kids, hoping to give them what she couldn't have, a family and the love that comes with it, which is how she becomes the big sister she is today. Cure Desert Cure Desert is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ane and she is the Pretty Cure of souls, scales and the sand. She transforms using the (TBA) and her Pretty Cure Blessed Essence. Transformations Attacks Relationships '''Nayue - Ane looks up to Nayue for helping her and the kids on the streets when they need it, to the best of her abilities. Ane wishes to know more about Nayue, but respects her personal space and doesn't pry. Brynhildr - To Ane, Brynhildr somehow seems familiar, but she doesn't know the reason why... Etymology 'Sakyuhara '(砂丘原) - composed from 砂丘, which means sand dune and 原 meaning field, wilderness 'Ane '(あね) - the kanji is most likely spelled as 亜 meaning "second, Asia" combined with 音 meaning "sound". However, her name is often used as 姉, a term often used for an older sister, fitting her big sister like personality. '''Cure Desert is '''a dry, barren area of land, especially one covered with sand, that is characteristically desolate, waterless, and without vegetation. Trivia * She is often called "Ane", in the context of it meaning big sister Gallery AneHeadshot.png|First design of Ane Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Female Cures Category:Blessings Pretty Cure Category:Yellow Cure Category:White Cure Category:User: Fynxfan